There is an expanding ecosystem of devices that people use to access applications and information, or interact with others, and monitor or control processes. This ecosystem can go beyond desktop, laptop, and tablet computers to encompass the full range of endpoints with which humans might interact. Devices are increasingly connected to back-end systems through various networks, but often operate in isolation from one another. As technology evolves, it is expected that connection models will expand, flow into one another, and greater cooperative interaction between devices will emerge. Cooperative interactions between devices can provide applications across business, industry, law enforcement, military, health, and consumer markets.